


Sledging

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [32]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Being Lost, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Sledding, Snow, Trouble, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Merlin will never let Arthur take Aithusa out sledging again
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Sledging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [divine529](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine529/gifts), [Lawless_bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawless_bard/gifts).



> it has been snowing here, i love snow and I love sledging XD
> 
> also a little gift for two precious people who volunteered to help me out, you know how <3

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Merlin hadn't quite planned this scene in the park when he came to pick up Arthur and Aithusa to get some lunch at Elyan and Percival's café down the street. Just a nice lunch after a chill morning that he had spent working while Arthur had taken Aithusa out to play in the freshly fallen snow. He had wanted to go sledging with her. And now...

"I cannot fucking believe this! How?! How can you be so incompetent, Arthur?!"

Other parents who were standing close to them at the top of the hill gave them sideways glances but otherwise pretended to not care about them. Merlin only glared at them with the same intensity with which he glared at Arthur when he caught one of them staring.

"I don't know, man, she was gone all of a sudden! Do you think I did this on purpose?"

"Of course not, but you could have looked better! Damn, how does one lose a dragon?!"

"In my defense, she is white and the snow is higher than her head!"

"Well even more of a reason to keep an extra eye on her! You know how she can be!"

"Fuck yes I do! Should I put her on a lead next time? What the hell, Merlin, calm down, we will find her again, I'm sure!"

"What if she hurt herself? What if she got abducted? God, Arthur!"

"Now you're exaggerating. Whoever on earth would abduct this dragon would also return her voluntarily within the next twenty minutes."

"What are you implying now, clotpole?"

"Shut up, dollophead, and go looking for her if you're so worried!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

After a final glare at one another they turned around - and froze (figuratively speaking). On the sledge behind Arthur sat Aithusa, looking at them in confusion and mild annoyance, the tip of her tail shivering in the cold air. Her little red woollen hat had fallen off her head and her red neckerchief with the golden pendragon crest was soaked. She chirped at her dads in complaint.

Merlin blinked slowly. "Aithusa, where on earth have you been?!"

Aithusa just pointed at the bushes behind them.

"You were exploring the forest... like a real knight..." Merlin's eyebrows slowly rose as he looked at Arthur. "Well, maybe next time you will take your dad with you? You know, he's a real knight who can help you exploring the forests even better? Do you promise me that next time you will take daddy with you?"

Only when she nodded he turned fully to his husband, who did not look too amused at the perspective of crawling through the snow-covered bushes playing knights on a dangerous quest. "Let's go eat. And Arthur... I'll take her sledging tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos :D


End file.
